Promises Drabbled
by SiriusFan13
Summary: A collection of drabbles and poems written to go with Robin4's Unbroken Universe trilogy. You won't understand this if you haven't read those. Mostly focusing on Sirius, because I'm obsessive. Please try it out. And if you read, please drop a review!
1. Reds and Golds

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Harry Potter, of course, as I am not J. K. Rowling. And I certainly own nothing of the Unbroken Universe (in which this ficlet is set). That is the property of the amazing author, Robin4. Now, shoo! Check her stuff out first, then come back!

* * *

**Reds and Golds**

He stood at one of Avalon's windows.

It had begun.

The pain on his arm was fresh, but he forced it down for the moment. He didn't have time for that now.

The cool night breeze blew into his face as he watched the sun set...

Reds and golds... fading to black.

It always faded to black for him.

But those weren't thoughts he needed tonight…

Yes, it had begun. But for now, he'd focus on those reds and golds.

On what his world HAD been, rather than what it had become.

He could leave the black for another day.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi. You won't understand this if you haven't read the excellent Harry Potter AU's by Robin4, "Promises Unbroken" and "Promises Remembered" before you stop here. I'd suggest reading them. They're really worth it. If you have already read them, then you should note that this takes place (arg... can't remember the chapter), but in the spot of "Promises Remembered" where Sirius is at Avalon with the other aurors, waiting for Voldemort and the Death Eaters to show up. A peek into Sirius' mind. Originally, this was just written as a little drabble on her group page. Now I've posted it. Heh... I have more Unbroken drabbles to post once I find them. _  



	2. Pranks

**

* * *

Pranks  
**

"Well, that certainly wasn't the best idea they ever had," Sirius muttered. He looked at the note in his hand that James had slipped him at supper, "Meet at quidditch pitch after lights out. Wicked prank. Bound to be amusing. Prongs"

Sirius scowled. Prongs didn't know how to be specific. If Moony had written the note, it would have been planned out with a definite time. If this started off as a bad day, it's only gotten worse. Sirius paused. That was TEMPTING fate...

He leaned against one of the gold poles, thinking about the last game they'd played against Slytherin when Malfoy had beaned him with the bludger. Had it been anyone else, he'd have come up with payback. But honestly, for a Malfoy, she seemed okay. Arrogant attitude, but still... Sirius grinned. It wasn't like he didn't have that attitude sometimes. He just buried it. Deep. Very deep.

He was so lost in thought, he almost missed the sound of approaching footsteps. Sirius straightened. Finally, they'd arrived. He squinted into the darkness, trying to locate them. "It's about time," he snapped. "What took you?"

The footsteps stopped.

Sirius scowled. "Not funny. I wait for hours for you to show up, and all I get is the cold shoulder? I'm crushed. What? I'm not good enough for you now?"

The footsteps come again, and he smirked.

Until he got a slap in the face. "Watch your tongue, Black," came a very feminine voice. "You invited me. I can't help it if it's harder to sneak out of my house."

Sirius blinked a couple of times, rubbing his sore face. Finally, he noticed who the footsteps had belonged to. "Malfoy?"

"Don't act so surprised, Black. She waved a note in front of him. I admit, I didn't expect the flirtatious side of you..."

"Fl-flirtatious?" he sputtered, grabbing the note.

"Dear Julia," he read. "I know we haven't met, unless you count on the quidditch match, but I haven't been able to think about anyone else. Meet me at the quidditch pitch tonight after lights out. Sirius Black."

"I'm going to kill him," Sirius muttered.

"Him?" Julia asked.

"Remus Lupin," Sirius snapped. "I'd know his handwriting anywhere. James and Peter are behind it, too."

He whipped out his note and showed it to her. "James gave it to me at supper."

Her grey eyes flashed dangerously. "I found mine in Transfiguration. Why those filthy little..."

"My thoughts exactly. I can't BELIEVE they turned a prank on me. I'll bet they're watching us right now, laughing."

Suddenly a mischeivious look crept onto Julia's face.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't we give them more than they bargained for?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, as she leaned over and whispered in his ear.

* * *

"We have a SLYTHERIN problem," came a voice from the shadows. Twenty feet away, three boys watched in stunned silence as Sirius Black, eternal hater of everything Slytherin, kissed Julia Malfoy. Not one of them realized that the prank was on them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Another little drabble for Robin4's unbroken universe. Set during Sirius' time at Hogwarts. Please R&R!_


	3. Black and White

**Black and White  
**

If this started off as a bad day, it's only gotten worse... His back was against the cold stone wall. Defiance. It was all that kept him sane. As long as the Dementors stayed away, he could focus on his identity. His friends. Freedom. Even if he had no reason to believe that these thoughts would ever be anything but dreams of the past...

No. He couldn't think that way. That was what they wanted. To break him. He forced himself to think back on old memories of his friends.

Remus. A pale boy who was everything his family despised. That was what had immediately drawn him to Moony. The fact that they were alike. People with hidden demons trying to be decent humans.

And Peter, who always tagged behind. A miracle they'd ever become friends, they were so different. He knew where Peter was now, yet he couldn't hate him. Peter's voice had kept him alive. He would deal with the betrayal eventually. But for now... it was enough to pretend he had a friend nearby. ... Sirius absently rubbed his left forearm. We all have moments of weakness...

Another memory assailed him. James grinning and saying, as he always did before a prank, "We have a Slytherin problem." Prongs was safe with Lily and Harry. If they'd died, Voldemort would have rubbed his face in it personally.

A cold crept upon him, threatening to steal these memories. THEY were coming. Again. He tried to hold onto thoughts of his godson.

_Pain. But not the sort he'd become familiar with. This was pain of the heart, knowledge that you'd hurt someone you loved. He'd seen the look on Harry's face. Saw the scar. And whether or not Harry had wanted him to blame himself, the fact was that Sirius knew it was his own fault... would be... unless his changed something..._

His eyes opened hazily. They were gone. Sirius wrapped his too thin arms around his body. He was a shadow of what he'd been. But at least he was a shadow with a soul. That was something they'd NEVER take from him.

Remnants of the vision played at the corners of his mind. Odd how a memory of what might have been was his worst memory. Because that was why he was here now. To change it. To KEEP it as a "might have been."

His pale eyes scanned the cell, stopping on the bars. He was thin now... and weak, and Padfoot was even thinner... Their new game had been to starve him into submission.

"Well, that wasn't the best idea they've ever had..." Sirius whispered in his soft, cracking voice. His eyes hardened with determination, as he drew from the few reserves he had left.

One other thing he remembered since the Dementors had left. Something had happened to HIM, to Sirius, that had hurt this other Harry. Maybe, it wasn't enough to just not break. Maybe he needed to go a step further.

To escape...

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please review. Please read Robin4's stuff if you haven't already. And if you _ARE_ Robin4, and you don't want me posting drabbles for your story here, please just let me know, and I'll pull it immediately, okay? Thanks!_


	4. Sacrifices

**Sacrifices  
**

There was a flash of green as the witch went down. Remus Lupin was immediately at her side, but it was too late.

She was one of many trying to help protect Hogwarts. Her sacrifice was no more or less than anyone else's, but it was her death many would remember. Because it was her death that would lead to changes in government, changes in Hogwarts, changes that very well could mean the salvation or damnation of everything.

Red stun beams flashed overhead. The headmaster, himself had to duck a particularly vicious spell, as he made his way to Professor Lupin and their fallen comrade.

Five minutes. If she had only dodged for five more minutes, she might have survived. Already, the Death Eaters had been forced back.

But she hadn't, and that was it.

The golden age had long since ended, and now the dark ages were upon them. Perhaps it was time for one man to try to change things back.

If it meant leaving Hogwarts, so be it. The headmaster looked tiredly at his Defense Against the Dark Arts professor who had gently closed Minerva McGonagall's eyes. Perhaps a new headmaster wouldn't be so hard to find.

* * *

_Author's note: Set during the war with Voldemort when McGonagall dies. Please review!_


	5. In the Stars

**In the Stars  
**

Mars was unusually bright tonight. The red planet's position had been causing quite a stir amongst the centaurs. This was a planet of war, and although that wasn't its only meaning, that was the one most of the astrologists interpreted. With Voldemort growing more powerful, how could anyone think otherwise? Mars was simply predicting the inevitable.

There were a few, such as Bane and Ronan, who insisted that it might even have more importance than that. Perhaps it was to mean a change in the war. Someone born under this planet. A child who could alter the war's path…

But Firenze disagreed. Mars was bright. There was no denying it. He looked up at the golden pinpricks setting patterns to read, and noticed a brighter, more obvious celestial object. A prick of green fire that had been burning more brightly this Halloween night than he'd ever seen it in his life. And he couldn't help but wonder if this was more significant. Its position in relation to Mars could very well imply that someone under this star was to make the final choice in the end.

And so, the centaur stood alone, stargazing, and hoping that the one ruled by this star, by Sirius, would continue to burn brightly.

Because Firenze could see only darkness ahead, and the world may very well need his light.

* * *

_Author's note: Set a few days after Sirius is taken by Voldemort. Thanks for reading. Please review!  
_


	6. The Power of a Single Touch

_Author's Note: This is set in Promises Unbroken, when Sirius is first brought to Hogwarts to be healed..._

* * *

**The Power of a Single Touch**

He couldn't describe it. It was one of the most comforting things in the world. Soft. Gentle. Kind. And still he shuddered. Still it brought images of blood red eyes. Sounds of screams, some of which were his own.

He tried not to shudder. Tried not to cry out. Just tried not to cry. Not for himself, but for Remus' sake.

Because Remus' touch was all that was holding him onto reality, even as it sent his mind into a crazy spiral into hell.

And at this moment, Sirius owed him more than his life.

He owed Remus his soul.

* * *

_Author's note: Well, I haven't read book 6, yet, but I'm starting tonight. Just got back from vacation, and I thought in honor of HP6 coming out, I would update ALL of my Harry Potter fics..._

_So, here you go... a 100 word ficlet... Please enjoy and PLEASE review!_


	7. Two

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Harry Potter (that is the property of J. K. Rowling, who is kind enough to allow us to play in her world.) I also own nothing of the amazing Unbroken Universe, which is the creation of Robin4, a wonderful author on this very website! Check her out!

* * *

"TWO"

Two men, face to face

Two wands, two powers connect

The clash of two souls

* * *

_Author's Note_: _You really do need to read "Promises Unbroken" and probably "Promises Remembered" (two parts of an EXCELLENT Harry Potter AU) by Robin4 to understand this. Anyway, this takes place at the point in her story when the aurors are freeing the prisoners in Azkaban, and Sirius faces off with Voldemort. If you're still with me and understand what I'm talking about, please review!_  



	8. Remember

**Disclaimer: **I, again, don't own anything Harry Potter. That is the property of J. K. Rowling. Nor do I own anything Unbroken Universe, which is the wonderful property of Robin4.

* * *

"Remember"

Remember my words,

My smile,

My bad jokes,

My laugh.

Most importantly,

Remember my actions.

And let them speak for me when I cannot.

For they are

My strength,

My loyalty

My love,

My promise.

And they will remain unchanging.

That promise will not break

Nor

Will

I.

* * *

_Author's Note: You do need to be familiar with Robin4's excellent AU, "Promises Unbroken" to properly understand this poem (although it does work for canon a bit, too). It is just a little jaunt into the mind of Sirius as he tries to survive being in Azkaban. Please read and review!  
_


End file.
